Sync Episode 1
stood in front of the three Team Flare grunts, who were blocking the entrance to Santalune City. Infernape stood beside John, cracking its fingers while Glameow sat on John's shoulder. (John): I have somewhere to be, y'know. (Team Flare Grunt #1): Heh, look at this guy! Thinks he's all tough! (John): Grins Is that a challenge? (Team Flare Grunt #2): Yeah! Is it? (Team Flare Grunt #1): palm against face That's not what you're supposed to say to him. (Team Flare Grunt #2): Yeah! (John): Sighs Okay.. Smirks Infernape, let's do this! (Team Flare Grunt #3): Come on, Houndour! a Pokeball into the air, releasing out a canine-like Pokemon barks at Infernape, a puff of smoke released from its mouth. Infernape takes a step forward, causing the Houndour to charge forward. (John): Mach punch! You got it! (Glameow): Meoooowww! almost instantly appears in front of Houndour, its glowing white fist slamming into its side. Houndour shrieks in pain, it's body being flung into the Team Flare Grunt. (Team Flare Grunt #3): Grrr... pair of Houndour leap high into the sky, blocking the sun, crashing down on top of Infernape. The former two grunts grinned, John taken back by this. (John): (Mutters) ... Cheats. loudly Slash! (Team Flare Grunt #3): Huh? Infernape can't learn slash.. screen turns black as white claw marks appear, fading back to normal as Glameow is standing behind the pair of Houndour. They are all standing for moments, until the Houndour grunt and collapse onto the ground. (Team Flare Grunt #2): Hey, you can't do that! (John): Smirks I saw you guys do it. devastated grunts all pull out another Pokeball, frozen when shouting is heard. The voice coming from the shouting is feminine. A photographer comes up from behind the grunts, a large bat-like Pokemon, Noivern, flying above her. (???/Photographer): Wow, you beat those Team Flare guys! (John): Grins Yeah, that's kind of my thing. (???/Photographer): Who are you? (John): John. (???/Photographer): Name's Alexa. (Team Flare Grunt #1): Hey, we're still here! (Infernape): heavily in the grunt's face Infernape. (Team Flare Grunts): Ah! run off and Alexa all walk over to the Pokemon Center with their respective Pokemon. (Alexa): So you beat them all yourself? (John): Yeah. Why? pushes the door open, letting Alexa in first. John walks inside. (Alexa): Well.. Santalune City has lately become a hub for Team Flare. You're lucky you weren't attacked by Celosia. (John): Celosia? (Alexa): She's one of the scientists in Team Flare. returns Infernape and Glameow into ther Pokeball, handing their Pokeball along with Fletchling's to the Nurse Joy. (John): Hah, scientist? Lucky? (Alexa): I guess you'll have to see for yourself. (John): But how are they taking over Santalune? Who's protecting this place? (Alexa): Most trainers here have just begun their journey and want a gym badge. (John): There's a gym leader here? Why isn't he doing anything? (Alexa): She. She is, she's my sister, Viola, and she's trying her best to protect everyone but Team Flare is always a step ahead. camera zooms out, in to the sky. Loud yelling is heard, as the camera follows the source of it. John and his Fletchling are battling Alexa's Noivern. (John): Use double team then steel wing! claw glows green as it tries to strike Fletchling, who vanishes. A loud thump sends Noivern stumbling onto the ground. Fletchling is flying above Noivern, proud of itself. (Alexa): Oh yeah? Hurricane! turns around, flapping it's wings toward Fletchling. Its powerful gust strikes Fletchling, pushing it back. (John): Quick attack! wings glow white, the bird Pokemon accelerating towards Noivern. Noivern screeches, its deafening attack causing everyone to go dead silent as John and Alexa block their ears. (John): Muffles Fletchling, wing attack! collapses on the ground, vanishing immediately. Noivern's screeches stop. (Alexa): hands away from ear, slowly Huh? What happened? (John): Smirks This. Fletchling flies out from a tree, striking Noivern and disappearing. It returns, striking it again once more, disappearing again. It does this multiple times, the Noivern collapsing on the floor and fainting after the last hit. (John): giving a thumbs up to Fletchling after speaking You rock and you rule! (Alexa): Agape H-h-how did you beat me with a Fletchling? (Unseen Female Voice): He trained. and Alexa turn to see a girl in sweatpants and a tank-top with a camera dangling from her neck. (Alexa): Murmurs Viola... (Viola): If you defeated Alexa, then lets see how you do against me! (John): Grins I've got this. scene cuts to a blurred dog-like Pokemon running through a forest, stumbling on broken tree branches on the floor. (Unseen Female Voice): Drapion, poison jab! scorpion Pokemon leaps in front of the dog Pokemon, its sharp, poisonous tail slamming against the ground in front of it. Drapion swipes at the Pokemon with its tail, missing repeatedly until a hit is landed on it. It's slammed against a tree, yelping in pain. (Female Voice): Good. I have it right where I want it. Smirks girl in orange and grey clothing with purple hair walks over to the injured Pokemon, crouching down to its level. The Pokemon shakily gets back onto its feet, barking at the girl and her Drapion. (Female): Oh, that's cute. You're coming with me. injured Pokemon barks louder, leaning backwards and blasting off. (Female): After him, now! takes off after the Pokemon, jabbing it in the sides and sending him into a creek. As the Pokemon lands in the creek, a green burst of energy covers it, blinding Drapion. The explosion leaves some smoke, which Drapion clears away with its tail. The Pokemon was gone. (Female): up from behind Drapion Where is it? Where? Screams Where?! scene cuts to Infernape intensively sending a flurry of punches at Vivillon, John copying its every move. (Viola): Sleep powder! (John): Use flamethrower to block it! (Alexa): on the sideline I see... releases a sparkly powder at Infernape, who creates a void of fire, blasting it through the powder, dispersing it across the field. (Viola): Interesting use of flamethrower. (John): Smirks Yeah, I've never seen a Pokemon sleep from flamethrower. Oh wait. collapses onto the ground, unconscious. (John): Now I have. (Viola): Stumped Hm.. well, all I can do is return Vivillon. Return! (Alexa): John has the upper-hand on Viola. Maybe he will win. pulls out a Pokeball, it shooting out a red laser at Vivillon and sucking it back into the Pokeball. She puts it away, pulling out another Pokeball and releasing out a Masquerain. (John): Flare blitz! and Infernape both have the same intense look in their eyes, determination, each moving in sync. Infernape runs with impeccable speed, fire coating the ape Pokemon as it slams into Masquerain, slamming it into a wall. (Viola): Ice beam. slides across the field with it's elegant legs, shooting out a beam of ice on the field. Infernape leaps into the air, landing on ice and slipping onto its stomach. (John): We can burn it! (Alexa): Oh no... shakily stands up, pushing itself off the ground with its hands and clutching onto its knees. It takes one step. And another. And another. Infernape roars with might, blasting a vortex of fire at Masquerain, who gracefully leaps into the air, dodging the attack. The flamethrower attack hits the floor, burning a spot of ice, the rest of the ice quickly catching on fire. Soon enough, the ice melts. (Viola): Not bad. But Masquerain's name isn't Masquerain for nothing. Quick attack! slides across the water, almost as if it's gliding on it, with a white trail following after it. It slams into Infernape, flinching it and pushing it backwards. (John): A priority move. It usually goes first when attacking, unless a higher priority move goes. Infernape only knows mach punch, which is on par with quick attack... Hm. (Viola): You know your battling! Now hydro pump! (John): Wait.. she used quick attack to get closer and have a higher accuracy attack! Infernape, mach punch! is preparing its attack, forming a ball of water. Infernape rushes up to in front of Masquerain, its fist glowing white and slamming into it, the attack sending Masquerain flying into Viola. (Viola): onto Masquerain, falling backwards Oof! That was a powerful hit. Are you okay, Masquerain? looks into Viola's eyes, smiling weakly. (Masquerain): Ma... sqoo... onto Viola (Alexa): Amazing! He beat her first Pokemon! (Viola): Looks like Vivillon will have to finish the rest. Mutters Hopefully she's awake. returns Masquerain to its ball, pulling out Vivillon's and sending her out. Vivillon is fully awake. (John): Grins Sometimes Pokemon need their rest, and so does Infernape! (Infernape): weakly Infern! (John): You want to finish this off? But.. you're too tired! (Infernape): intensifies, becomes angry Infernnn-ape! (John): Sighs Return. pulls out Infernape's Pokeball, it shooting out a red laser beam at Infernape, who refuses to go. The beam bounces off, Infernape standing still on the field. (Viola): shock A Pokemon who wants to still battle? AND doesn't go in its Pokeball? (Alexa): This is truly strange. Hm.. calms down, its face resembling John's slightly. (John): Let's just get this over with. Flare blitz! spirals around Infernape, who charges towards Vivillon, crashing into her and flinching at the impact. Dust blinds both John and Viola, two figures in the middle of the field. (Viola): Flare Blitz also causes some damage to the Pokemon. (John): It's also a pretty powerful move. dust clears off, revealing Infernape to have fainted. Vivillon did not. (John): Wh-what? That was a fire type move, Infernape's most powerful! (Viola): Power isn't everything. I've trained Vivillon to be physically and specially defensive. (John): Wait... her strategies. She first got close to me to attack... because Masquerain was frail! And Vivillon used sleep powder to try and defeat Infernape originally, no wonder it hasn't attacked! (Viola): You're a quick learner. (John): Infernape, return! out a Pokeball and returns Infernape Fletchling, it's time to soar! (Alexa): Fletchling? It is an underdog, but I don't know if it can survive past Vivillon. puts away Infernape's Pokeball, pulling out Fletchling's and releasing it. (Viola): Type-advantage. I thought you were a quick learner and realized not to rely on type-advantages to win. (John): Smirks Double team plus quick attack! (Viola): Vivillon, sleep powder! blurs out, multiple other Fletchlings appearing instantly. They all fly towards Vivillon, who releases a sleep powder at the Fletchling clones. The original Fletchling passes by Vivillon, who doesn't notice, and rams into her from the back. (John): Got a... keen eye? Laughs (Viola): You laughed at your own joke? (John): Yeah. (Viola): You're pretty quirky. Turn around and use quiver dance! (John): Steel wing! turns around, glowing white, dancing beautifully around Fletchling, leaving behind afterimages of herself. Fletchling's wings become a metallic texture, flying directly towards Vivillion. (Viola): Hurricane! flaps its wings, creating a huge storm, blowing back Fletchling. The hurricane attack spun in circles, Fletchling being tossed around like a ragdoll. (John): Grr.. fist, grinding teeth together (Alexa): Sighs I figured this would happen. collapses on the ground, struggling to get past the hurricane. Vivillon flies over to Fletchling, a pink outline surrounding both Fletchling and Vivillon. (John): Psychic. (Viola): Yawns This battle is getting boring. (John): Quick attack! tries to push itself, barely moving, its willpower too weak for the psychic attack. (Viola): This ends now! Hurricane! flaps its wing, creating strong gusts that blow Fletchling into a tree, it landing in the leaves of the tree. (John): Fletchling, are you okay?! sound of leaves rustling was faintly heard, John bouncing from excitement. Fletchling flew through the leaves, flying high into the sky and waving its now glowing white wings, causing bright white razor-shaped waves to be fired at Vivillon. Dust blew by, covering the field. John coughs, swiping his arm to clear the dust. Fletchling was still up, Vivillon trembling in front of it, collapsing slowly. (Alexa): I've never seen Fletchling's power so high, it just... came back and hit harder. (Viola): H-h-how?! That hurricane attack should've defeated it! (John): surprised, grinning It was just strategy. (Alexa): If it was, then explain how Fletchling became so strong. (John): Easy, we trained! (Viola): Hm... PokeDex, check Fletchling's attacks. pulls out a PokeDex, scanning Fletchling. A list with four words, attacks, is underneath an image of Fletchling. (PokeDex): Scanning. Fletchling's moveset is, quick attack, double team, steel wing, and a move that was just learned, razor wind. (John): It learned razor wind? What happened to wing attack? (PokeDex): It was replaced. (John): Oh.. well I guess it'll learn some new moves later! is heard, John, Alexa, and Viola turning to the source of it. The scene cuts, to the cell-shaped Pokemon now slithering onto a log in the creek, pushing its body to perform a jump onto a mountain-top. Santalune City. The sound of Pokemon rustling through leaves cause it to jump, glowing green as multiple other cell-shaped Pokemon appear out of thin air, everywhere. Energy is taken from the cells, forming a canine form. It howls, loudly, before running off, bumping into trainers and barking repeatedly. (Alexa): I see Team Flare coming... scene cuts to John, Alexa, and Viola outside of the gym, watching as Team Flare grunts corner them.